Bad boys and Good Boys
by XxJasmineMxX
Summary: It's Katie's new day here at the new High School.. She meets alot of guys.. some Best buddy girls. and the 3 Bitches at school. She won't tolerate anymore shit from Amber. Lets see what will happen ;3


~ First Day~

Katie dragged her self out of her bed, brushing her black hair, and took her allergy pill. Then she slipped on a black t-shirt with a red ark rose in the middle,with dark blue jeans with black burnt design on the left and right sides. She also slipped on her black knee high boots with dark red shoe strings tied up in a lazy bow at the top of them. She stumbled down the stairs a bit, catching her self on the side rails and calmly walked down fixing some toast, and grape jelly. She ate up real quick when she saw the time on the clock hanging above the Mp3 player holder.

When she walked outside, she opened the garage door, grabbing her motorcycle keys out of the basket that was nailed to the left side wall. She took her helmet off the wall hook and slid it on, she then got on her black motorcycle and turned it on and began driving off with a loud roar down the street. When she arrived, she parked it in the lot, chaining it to the schools bike rack and locked her helmet on th chain as well. She walked into the school, and her auntie ran inside wearing an emberessing fairy costume. Her Aunt spoke loudly enough to almost make the whole school hear '' Yoohoo! Sweeting you forgot your lunchbox at home, hun!'' Katie replied almost mumbeling '' Thanks..auntie..please go home now..'' '' Okie dokes Sweetie cheeks!'' -the kids at their lockers began chuckling and giggling among then selves. '' How about you mind your own buisness!?'' Katie yelled angrily. They all turned back around whispering to each other. She pressed two fingers at the bridge of her nose shaking her head irritably.

She then began walking, then the Principal walked up to her. '' Hello, and welcome to Sweet Amoris High. You must be the new student,Katie..? Did i get that right, Dear..?'' '' Yes m'am ..'' -she replied softly, always shy around the adults. '' Well good. You will need your photo ID'' '' I have it already.'' Katie said as she pulled it from her bag- '' Well, someones ready. 25 dollars for the enrollment fee..?'' -Katie reached inside her bag again, pulling out a 20 and a 5. '' Here you go..' '' Wonderful! Well I advise you go see our Student Body President, Nathaniel.'' - Katie nodded, acting like she was making her way to the Student Body President's door. Well, as soon as the Principal left the area. Katie darted out side, sighing deeply. She then leaned up against a tree when a snarky red head came up to her. '' Hey! That's my tree.. Get lost'' Katie raised one of her eyebrows and said slightly angered.'' Is your name on it..?'' -she turned looking the tree up and down seeing nothing but bark.'' Nope, don't think so..'' '' Just move..'' The red head said, clearly he was stressed now. So she moved slowly, glaring at him. '' What, are you always this nice..'' She scoffed. ''

Of course mostly to the newbies, like you..'' He said with a teasing tone. Katie smirked. '' Aww.. how nice..'' - She then took a glance at his t-shirt's logo. '' Well, somebody must enjoy Rock Music..'' The red head smirked. '' So, you enjoy the Winged Skull's music..?'' '' Yeah,i listen to it sometimes..'' He then smiled slightly. '' Well, I don't meet many girls who are a fan of the band.. or even rock music..'' '' Hey, i gotta go.. so much crap to do.. i have to go to a Student Body President's room to get the rest of my enrollments done.. Uhg i hope they don't bother me for long..'' He nodded '' Well hurry up or else they'll never get off your back. Oh i'm Castiel by the way. '' Katie nodded and stated her name lightly '' I'm Katie'' Before he could say anything else she darted inside the school, and ran to the Student Body President's room. Well bad luck for Katie, Nathaniel swung open the door, knocking Katie in the nose making it bleed. Nathaniel kneeled beside her quickly. '' Oh gosh! S-so sorry ..'' -He ran inside, and came back out kneeling down, and dabbed her nose with the tissue he retrieved from the room.

'' Owe.. Well maybe you could at least make sure that know one is in the way of the door!?'' -she snagged the tissue from him and dried up the blood frowning. '' Well, i said sorry.. Geez, you remind me of someone..'' '' Well, lets get this done. I need my enrollment papers.. My name is Katie I checked them all myself. I really wan't the get all of this done so PLEASE hand them over..?'' Nathaniel rolled his eyes and got up, walking inside retrieving her papers and handed them to her. '' Well here.. and here's a paper clip for the papers..'' Katie took the paper clip, and clipped it onto the papers. She got uip, and left without a word. She met the Principal in the hall way. '' Here you go.'' The Principal nodded and took them. '' Well, have a good day!''

_**Well tell me what you think. There may be some typos but i'm 14.. Trying out a short little story. Please keep the mean or rude comments to your selves. It's my first time writing.. :( But tell em what you think ^_^ **_


End file.
